Implícito
by DoBeDoBeDo
Summary: ¿Sabes? Deberías decírselo, Doumeki...


Claim: Kohane+Doumeki/Watanuki

**Claim**: Kohane+Doumeki/Watanuki

**Palabras**: 722

Implícito

Miraba el reloj que colgaba sobre la pizarra cada tanto, sin poder contener la ansiedad. Su lápiz tamborileaba sobre el libro que debía estar leyendo y su cabeza descansaba sobre la palma de su mano.

Doumeki le observaba de reojo. A Watanuki no le encantaba la clase de literatura extranjera, pero solía hacer un esfuerzo para mantenerse concentrado. El comportamiento tan inusual que mostraba no podía ser un buen presagio.

-Oye... ¿qué te pasa?-preguntó, al salir del aula, frunciendo muy levemente el ceño al notar la mirada perdida de su compañero.

-¿Eh?-Watanuki pareció despertar de un trance al oír su voz. Doumeki reformuló la pregunta, asegurándose de que su voz no denotara demasiado interés (el muy paranoico podía pensar que intentaba invadir su privacidad).

-No pasa nada. Es sólo que quería que terminara la clase para ir a visitar a Kohane-explicó, al fin, Watanuki.

-¿Por qué quieres ir a verla?

El tono brusco que había impreso en esa frase no le gustó nada a Doumeki, pero el otro no pareció notarlo.

-Su madre no estará en casa hoy... ¿por qué debo darte explicaciones? ¡No eres mi jefe!

Watanuki apuró el paso, intentando alejarse, pero el otro no tuvo problema alguno en seguirlo.

-No me las des. Pero iré contigo.

Watanuki frenó abruptamente, listo para iniciar una rabieta de película. ¿Ni siquiera pensaba preguntarle?

-No discutas-advirtió Doumeki, antes de que algún sonido saliera de su boca abierta.

El recorrido fue mucho más silencioso de lo que ellos solían ser. Por extraño que fuera, Watanuki se sentía incómodo, y llegar a destino fue un gran alivio para él.

Sintió un pinchazo de tristeza al ver los _graffiti_ que aún no habían sido tapados por pintura, y se apresuró a hacer sonar la campana.

Kohane los recibió amablemente, invitándolos a sentarse en la sala de estar mientras ella preparaba algo de beber. Después de _asegurarle_ a Watanuki que no necesitaba ayuda, desapareció detrás de una puerta, dejando a ambos chicos en la misma situación de antes.

-¿Por qué te preocupas tanto por ella?

Watanuki dio un respingo de sorpresa al oír la voz de su compañero. Había algo muy extraño en esa pregunta (porque ese tono no era nada usual en Doumeki), pero decidió responder antes de indagar sobre aquello.

-Sólo comprendo su situación, y quiero ser solidario. ¿Te molesta?

Doumeki apretó la mandíbula con furia contenida. ¡La niña no era la única que tenía cosas en común con él! Se salvó de contestar (y de perder su calma en el proceso) gracias a la propia Kohane, que volvía a aparecer con una bandeja cargada de tazas.

Sirvió la infusión y le alcanzó una taza a cada uno. La cálida sonrisa de su amigo no le sorprendió, pero la mirada envenenada que le dirigió el otro chico le hizo preguntarse qué había ocurrido en su ausencia.

-¿Cómo has estado?-preguntó Watanuki mientras soplaba su té.

-Bien, gracias-murmuró la pequeña, tomando la azucarera. La destapó con cuidado, mirando hacia el interior, y notó que estaba prácticamente vacía. Excusándose, se puso de pie, notando una mirada de soslayo dirigida a Watanuki por parte de Doumeki. Sonriendo, decidió que debía hacer algo.

-Perdón por demorar tanto-se disculpó al regresar. Otra vez la sonrisa dulce, y otra vez los ojos cargados de odio.

-No te preocupes, Kohane-chan.

-No, Kimihiro-objetó ella, tomándole la mano. Lo notó confundido cuando sus miradas se cruzaron-. _Debo_ atender bien a las visitas. Sobre todo, si son tan amables como tú.

Un ruido de porcelana resquebrajándose desvió la atención de ambos. La taza de Doumeki se había partido en varios pedazos que resbalaban por sus dedos.

-Lo siento-dijo, bajando la vista. Kohane se apresuró a reunir los trozos sobre la bandeja, preguntándole si se encontraba bien. No recibió respuesta alguna, y Watanuki le pidió disculpas por lo maleducado que era su guardabosque personal.

El té fue breve, pero a Watanuki le alegró comprobar que la chica se encontraba bien. Cuando ella advirtió que su madre llegaría pronto, se levantaron, encaminándose hacia la salida.

-¡Gracias por todo!-dijo un alegre Kimihiro, inclinándose ante ella. Kohane respondió con una sonrisa débil, para luego observar a Doumeki, que no se veía incómodo, aunque no la miraba.

-¿Sabes? Deberías decírselo pronto-comentó _casualmente_. Watanuki la miró sin entender hasta que Doumeki lo forzó a salir por la puerta tirándole de un brazo.

FIN


End file.
